Mistletoe
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: The class has an assignment. You can put up mistletoes and try to get people together. JK! But, will mistletoes be enough to get Fabina together? Rated T for snogging.
1. New assignment for the Holidays

Okay, I don't own anything. Not mistletoes, Fabina, or anything except plot line.

Me: Disclaimer, anyone?

Amber: ooh, ME ME ME ME ME! Please?

Me: Sure, Amber.

Amber: Kathryn doesn't own anything except her plot line, and those ugly clothes.

Me: Ugly?

Amber: Um... not as bad as Nina's.

Nina: You said what now?

Me: Nina, I like your clothes.

Nina: Thanks. Read and Review. On with the story!

Nina's POV

Christmas was almost here. Fabian and I were still not a couple. Christmas and couples were the best combination of things besides couples. Nina and Fabian. Fabian and Nina. Fabina. Nabian. Fina. Pay attention Nina, you're in class.

"Okay class, this is the last day before break." Mr. Winkler started to say, Jerome shouted, "YEAH! NO SCHOOL!" causing us all to laugh. Fabian looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Mr. Winkler was trying to calm everyone down.

"Okay, okay. So, this year at all houses for whos' staying we will be putting up mistletoes." A murmer of excitement went through the room. Except for me. What's the chance of me and Fabian under the mistletoe?

"Listen, couples cannot cheat on each other by kissing someone else. If two people are single and end up under the mistletoe, then you can. Understand?" He asked and everyone nodded, just as the bell rang. "Have a good holiday and don't forget the mistletoes!" I followed Fabian out and began walking home to Anubis House.

Fabian's POV

Nina and I are not a couple. Come on Fabian, just ask her. Maybe this mistletoe thing isn't a bad idea.

"Hey, what do you think about this mistletoe thing?" Amber said, catching up with Nina and I. "I LOVE the idea."

"Why's that Amber?" Nina said through gritted teeth. Amber grinned and ran off to catch up with Mara.

"What was that?" I asked with a little smirk on my face. She smiled.

"Something I know and you will find out, Fabian." She said. She then commented before beating me to the door, "Justin Bieber's got a Christmas CD you know."

"You listen to the 17-year-old Dad?" I asked her with fake shock. She hit my shoulder.

"You should listen to it. Listen to 'Mistletoe', goes along with this assignment very well. She ran upstairs to do something, so I went to look up this 'Justin Bieber' CD.

Amber's POV

YAY! Finally we're going to get Fabina together!

Scene! Dedicated to pieface98, for being the first FF friend here.

Do the poll on my profile please!

~Kathryn~

JUSTIN BIEBER IS NOT A DAD!


	2. Fabina and Palfie

**Okay, Thanks for all the reviews! So, I'm trying to make everybody happy, so I'll do every couple, and they will all change, except Fabina, (obviously!) Thanks for your help, and enjoy the story. The 1st couples will be: (DrumRoll) Jara, Mamber, and Palfie! Read and Review!  
><strong>

Alfie's POV 

****Well, since all of us are single, there are alot of choices to pick from. Besides Nina, she's Fabians.

"Alfie, Alfie, ALFIE!" Patricia said, snapping me out of my shock.

"WHAT?" I yelled, getting upset, because, everyone thinks I'm stupid and can't hear anything. Patricia looked kinda shocked at my outburst.

"Mistletoe." she muttered, kinda scared of me now. I blushed, because of my outburst, not the mistletoe. I leaned over and kissed her, not for very long. I pulled back, and went to my room. I couldn't stand there with her blushing like crazy after a little kiss.

Fabian's POV

**HOW** am I able to get Nina under a mistletoe so I have a reason to kiss her? Girls are so complicated.

"Fabian?" My best friend and roommate, Mick, asked. I looked at him, putting my guitar away.

"Yeah, Mick?" I said.

"I need girl help." He muttered, even though I could hear him.

"What about?" I said, still shocked, because he's had like, 5 girlfriends, and I've had none.

"I don't know who to choose, Mara or Amber?" He said, blushing, like asking me was embarrassing.

"How about, you follow your heart?" I asked, completely sarcastic, but he brightened and went to the kitchen. As soon as Mick left, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, and Nina came in, she walks in beauty. (**A/N: That is an idea for my next story. PM me if you want to use it, and I'll let you know. ;) )**

"Hey," She said. I mocked her, "Hey," She hit my shoulder. I smirked.

"I was going to take a walk and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." She said. I nodded, and grabbed my jacket and went with her. We started to walk for a while, before I broke the silence.

"So, Nina about this mistletoe thing." I started, she nodded, which made me know she was listening. "I wanted to tell you that... That..." She nodded, as if saying, 'go on'. We had stopped walking. I really didn't know how to say this, so I just kissed her. It took a second, but she kissed back.

Hate me now?

Review what you liked, hated, whatever. Just review!

~Kathryn~


	3. Kissing and New Kids

Hello all. Listen, I know that it has been almost a year and a half since I posted this story, but I have some things to address.

1. 'This story is like another users, you stole this idea from her.' That is not true. I'm sorry if people think that, but I never read her story, and I will not be known as a liar, theif, or plagiarizer. I am NOT that type of person. I came up with this idea myself. If anyone else says I did, I will block you. Comprende?

2. 'Justin Bieber Sucks.' I'm fully aware of that. If you don't like the artist of song, then don't read the story or act like its' not about that song. I wrote this when I still liked him as a singer. Plus, this has only mentioned it once, so why are you still getting upset by it?

3. 'You should do the couple Patrome and Pason.' Since Eddie is at Anubis now in the show, the couples will be Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, and Moy. Okay?

I'm done with the lecture! Thank you for taking the time to read them, and if you didn't, please do. the first bulletpoint really hurt me, because its just not true. I've been bullied before and it just brought back all kinds of memories. I'm so sorry guys, but just please stop pointing fingers. Okay?

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV<span>

"Wow." Nina said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. My hands were still lightly on her face, my face centimeters from hers. She let out a light breath, with a little laugh with it.

"I hope that was okay." I muttered quietly. She nodded quickly, making me smile. She pulled my lips back to hers, our lips moving in sync. She clearly has more experience with kissing then I do, it's noticeable that I don't know what I'm doing, yet she does. That was my fear with this whole plan.

Patricia's POV

"Patricia, will you please get the door?" Trudy asked me. I rolled my eyes, but went to the door and opened it. There was a guy, about 5'8, blond hair, with a Sick Puppies (A/N: if that's wrong, i'm so sorry!) t-shirt and a leather jacket. I know Alfie and I kissed earlier, but I'm sure he likes Amber, so I'm so confused.

"Hey, is this Anubis house?" He asked. I nodded, not saying a word. Fabian and Nina slipped in the door holding hands behind the boy.

"Patricia, who's this?" Fabian asked, eyebrows raised. I shrugged.

"Why are you being quiet?" Nina asked.

"Why are you two holding hands?" I snapped back. They both raised their hands in surrender and walked to the couch. Nina sat on Fabian's lap. They must be dating now. How sweet.

"I'm Eddie." The guy said. I nodded.

"Patricia. Nice to meet y-" I was cut off with a squeal. Amber.

"THEY'RE DATING! FABINA IS FINALLY TOGETHER!" I chuckled. Eddie looked confused.

"What the hell?"

"Nina and Fabian have liked each other for a year now, and they just got together. Everyone except each other knew that they liked each other. It's a big step. They're both nerds too, so its cool."

"HEY!" Nina and Fabian shouted in unison.

"Awesome." Eddie said. Trudy walked in.

"Eddie?" Eddie nodded. "You will be sharing a room with Fabian and Mick. I'll show you the way." He nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p>Please consider the first bulletpoint again. It really hurt me.<p>

I have a website now, www. kathrynsfanfictions. weebly. net. No spaces!

I love you all. No matter what.

~Kathryn~


End file.
